Stupid Boss and Stupid Me
by Winter's Tales
Summary: Hotaru, in front of her laptop by which mean she spied on the couple, thought while smirking, 'Hyuuga is not the only one possessive, Mikan is too. And the blackmail begins . . . '


**It's not fair that Natsume is the only one who feels Jealous or possessive, so in this fic, the role will be inversed.**

**Thought is in Italics**

Stupid Boss And Stupid Me.

The brunette stirred to her left as rays of sun gazed her face. She made her hand act as a barrier and covered her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting them to light. The first thing or person she saw was her husband or more specifically his chest. She was trapped tight in his embrace , so she could not really see his face. She blushed, bright red as she recalled the previous night. She had no words to describe it but she can always say that it was very . . . eventful. (You know what I mean) She snuggled deeper against Natsume's chest.

Natsume, who had awakened hours before the brunette, was deep in thought but was interrupted when he felt the brunette stirred and snuggled against him.

He then said to Mikan, "U're awake?"

"Hmm . . ."

"Oi, polka-dots, get up, I'm hungry."

The brunette, now free of his tight embrace, lifted her head and stared at him. She muttered while yawning, "You have been awake since long?"

"Hours ago."

"Then why are you still in bed?"

"I was just thinking that you snore loudly for a girl." Natsume would never admit to his wife that he liked to hold her in his arms, besides she never really snored; he was just teasing her like he usually did.

Mikan huffed and poked his chest, "I do not snore."

"Hn"

Mikan clutched her drape on her and hastily pull on Natsume's white shirt on her; which covered her just above her knees. She got up and said to the raven lad who had closed his eyes, "I'm going downstairs to prepare breakfast, shower and come. "

She closed the door gently and went in the kitchen. Natsume had to do so, or else it might take all his will to stop him from wanting her AGAIN.

Damn those hormones . . .

He ruffled his already messy hair and made his way to the bathroom.

The brunette hummed softly when suddenly the raven lad clasped his arm round her waist and whispered to her, "You should take a bath, you stink!"

"Why, thank you," the girl murmured sarcastically and continued, "but then you should not come near me; I stink."

With that she leaned away form him and went to shower. She should have known that he would say something like that; something stupid.

Natsume grabbed the sandwiches and sat on the couch. He never would have thought that she would tactfully throw his words back at him; maybe staying with him had made her less -baka.

Mikan soon came back, wearing a light green sundress and sat across him, "Don't you have to go to the office today?" she asked as she gazed at his casual cloth.

"Baka, It's Sunday." He grunted as he thought, _'And I, who thought she was becoming less baka. '_

"Oh. And don't call me 'baka', pervert! "

After minutes of silence, "What can I do today? I'm bored already. ", she exclaimed.

Natsume glanced at her and signed inwardly, '_ Already bored? In half than a minute . . . tch, what a girl'_

_'But you loved and married her though', a small voice in his head whispered._ He shook his head lightly.

"Natsume?"

"What?"

"Come with me to the park."

"No."

"But why?"

"I got a work to do."

"But you just said that you have no work today."

"You said ' office' and I didn't ever say that I don't have work, you jumped to that conclusion."

"Alright then." She muttered as she went upstairs.

Natsume thought, '_Damn boss . . . Even Sunday I can't seem to make time for her'_

He remembered his exact words, _' You got to make her agree to the project. She's an important client.'_

"Tch."

He glanced at the staircase when he heard footsteps rapidly climbing down.

"Natsume, I'm going."

"With who?"

"With Hotaru and the gang."

She pecked his cheeks and in return, Natsume kissed her fully the lips.

"Bye." She said as she closed the door.

_'I'd better deal with that stupid work, and then join Mikan. '_, he thought.

Later That Day . . .

Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna and Kitsume went to Anna's Cafe to have lunch. The rest returned back home, after passing a nice time, as they had plans for lunch already.

On their way to Anna's cafe . . .

"Ruka- pyon, I want Hawalons!"

"Buy some, Mikan, who's stopping you?"

"I know but I forgot to bring money . . ."

"You did? Hotaru, you mind if I go to central town and buy some for Mikan?"

"Yeah, I would, but if that stops her whining, then go. "

Hotaru then said to Mikan, "It's your fault that my husband leaves me to buy your hawalons."

Right after she said that, she slapped the back of the brunette's head and muttered, "Baka" to her.

"Hey!" Mikan exclaimed.

The only reason why Hotaru did not use her baka gun was because the doctor prohibited her to use it while she was pregnant.

'_Damn doctor.'_ she thought.

At the Cafe . . .

"Wow . . . you got so many clients, Anna, your cafe is popular! I feel like a privileged person, getting to eat lunch free." Mikan exclaimed.

"Damn, I wonder how Hyuuga managed to be with you . . . you talk too much." Hotaru muttered.

Just as she said that, she saw Natsume sitting the cafe with a blonde girl. '_Luna, what is she doing here? And with Hyuuga? ' _Hotaru wondered.

She was about to tell the brunette but that was not necessary as her attention was already there. The raven haired girl noticed that her best friend looked hurt and betrayed. Hotaru nudged her and the brunette snapped from her trance.

"I'm not hungry, Anna. I'm leaving. " Mikan whispered.

"But you were so excited . . . what happened?" Anna said but Mikan was already leaving.

"Hotaru-Chan, what happened to her?" Anna asked.

"That happened." Hotaru pointed at Natsume and Luna.

"Natsume-kun and that bitchy Luna? But didn't Mikan say that he had work?" Anna asked, confused.

"Hey Hotaru, where's Mikan? I got her hawalons. " , Ruka asked, panting slightly from running.

Hotaru kept quiet while glaring at something. He looked at the area his wife was glaring and saw Natsume and Luna.

"Mikan left over seeing Natsume-kun with Luna." Anna answered.

Ruka glanced at Hotaru but found her already on her way to Natsume's table.

She said in her usually cold voice, "You are in a real mess."

With that, she left, leaving Natsume confused.

Ruka looked apologisely at his best friend and ran to Hotaru but not before telling Natsume," Mikan-Chan was here. "

_'Shit . . . Stupid boss and stupid me . . . ' _Natsume thought.

And then he left, leaving a bewildered Luna behind.

At home . . .

Natsume threw the door opened and found the girl on the bed. She seemed asleep but Natsume knew better.

"Ichigo-kara, It's not what you think. . ."

The brunette turned to face him and muttered challengingly, "And what do I think? Why did you lie saying you had work? If you loved her, you could have just told me. "

"What? Polka, you've lost your mind."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Mikan, listen . . . She's an important client to our company and I didn't know it was that bitch Luna till I met her."

The brunette kept quiet while thinking, _' I overreacted, I thought he . . . Uggh, I hate feeling jealous. ' _

"Oh! Couldn't you have told me before? I wouldn't have jumped to conclusion."

"You were jealous."

"Of course, I was. You are mine and I don't want to share you with anyone."

"Little girl, come closer."

And when she did so, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Hotaru, in front of her laptop by which mean she spied on the couple, thought while smirking, _'Hyuuga is not the only one possessive, Mikan is too. And the blackmail begins . . . '_

The brunette leaned away from Natsume and exclaimed, "I feel something bad is going to happen . . ."

The End


End file.
